Loving U
by jleebikon
Summary: Karena Jimin dan Yoongi saling mencintai. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. SEQUEL Missing U. MINYOON. BL. Yaoi. M-Preg


**Loving U**

.

By

Jlee96

Cast

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

Warning! BL. Yaoi. M-preg

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mencintaimu adalah kewajibanku. Dulu, sekarang, dan untuk selamanya.**_

 _ **Loving U**_

.

.

 _Ttok...ttokk...ttok_

Ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring, menunggu izin dari sang pemilik ruangan. Taehyung. Orang yang mengetuk pintu kini tengah berdiri tegap dihadapan atasannya yang tak lain adalah Park Jimin.

Taehyung sibuk memperhatikan gelagat Jimin. Dia memang sudah tahu bahwa Jimin sangat suka tersenyum, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Tidak biasanya seorang Park Jimin seharian ini terus tersenyum lebar bahkan saat didalam ruang kerjanya sendiri dan dengan keadaan sendirian.

Bahkan ia terus-terusan bertanya kapan waktunya pulang. Padahal Jimin bisa pulang kapan saja tanpa harus menunggu jam pulang kantor.

"Kau aneh"

Jimin melirik kearah Taehyung yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hari ini kau sedang aneh Park Jimin"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kau terus tersenyum hari ini, membuatku takut saja"

Yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya dapat terkekeh riang. Taehyung bahkan semakin takut dengan tingkah Jimin hari ini.

"Itu memang sudah biasa kan?"

"Bukan begitu Jim"

"Maaf deh, aku hanya sedang senang hari ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Yoongi hyung menyuruhku pulang cepat dan menginap diapartemennya"

Taehyung hanya dapat mengangkat alisnya bingung. Rasa anehnya bertambah setelah mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya itu. Pasalnya Yoongi jarang sekali menyuruh Jimin menginap diapartemennya, justru Jiminlah yang memaksa untuk menginap.

"Tidak biasanya Yoongi hyung menyuruhmu menginap"

"Itu juga yang aku pikirkan tadi. Tapi terserahlah, yang terpenting malam ini aku bisa bersama Yoongi hyung"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah sering ia melihat sahabatnya sangat tergila-gila dengan laki-laki yang berparas seperti dewi tetapi sangat galak macam Min Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Aku sudah bosan melihatmu"

"Eyy, nanti kau merindukanku Tae"

"Tidak akan pernah. Sudah cepatlah pergi"

"Huh bilang saja kau juga ingin pergi menemui Jungkook"

"Memang"

.

.

.

Jimin sampai diapartemen Yoongi sekitar jam tujuh malam. Kakinya membawanya menuju suara tv diruang tengah. Dan benar saja, disana terdapat orang terkasih Jimin. Yoongi masih terfokus dengan dramanya sebelum Jimin duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah pulang?"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yoongi segera memeluk tubuh kekar Jimin dan merebahkan kepalanya tepat didada Jimin.

"Sebegitu merindukan diriku hm?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan senyum indah Jimin terbit dibibirnya. Merasa senang dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau pulang lama sekali Jim"

"Hyung, aku memang biasa pulang sekitar jam tujuh. Bahkan bisa lebih malam lagi atau aku tidak pulang"

"Jangan..."

Jimin terdiam mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang sangat lemah. Yoongi meregangkan pelukannya dan mendongak melihat wajah Jimin.

"Jangan pergi Jim"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan pergi. Kau disini saja ya"

"Tapi aku juga harus bekerja sayang"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mau kau menemaniku Jimin..."

Yoongi mulai merengek. Jimin tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dirinya bingung dengan perilaku aneh Yoongi yang secara tiba-tiba muncul hari ini. Yoongi memang jarang sekali merajuk pada Jimin, tetapi ini sangat aneh. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yoongi melarangnya pergi bekerja walau dirinya sedang dalam metode manjanya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku. Walau aku adalah bosnya, tetapi aku tidak boleh bolos sembarangan. Banyak dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Ta..tapi..aku hanya ingin bersamamu Jim"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga ingin selalu bisa bersamamu hyung, tetapi kita harus mengerjakan tugas masing-masingkan?"

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Merasa benar dengan apa yang Jimin katakan padanya barusan. Direngkuhnya tubuh Yoongi oleh Jimin. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang menenangkan pada sang kekasih.

"Aku... egois ya?"

Tubuh Yoongi mulai bergetar dan isakkannya terdengar lirih. Jimin yang merasa bersalah dan kaget dengan Yoongi yang mulai menangis hanya mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dan 'maafkan aku hyung'. Pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin mulai terasa basah. Tangisan Yoongi belum juga mereda.

"Hyung, sayang, tolong berhentilah menangis"

"Ta..tapi ak..aku jahat..hat Jim"

"Tidak, hyung tidak jahat. Aku yang salah. Aku yang tidak ingin menuruti keinginanmu. Tolong berhentilah menangis hyung"

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi hingga bahunya. Tangis Yoongi mulai mereda. Jimin masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yoongi.

"Maaf.."

"Jangan meminta maaf, ini semua salahku hyung"

"Tidak Jim, ini salahku. Aku menjadi seperti ini sejak kemarin"

Jimin diam mempertajam telinganya, menunggu Yoongi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku menemani Jungkook pergi yang katanya ingin membeli sesuatu untuk diberikan pada Taehyung"

"..."

"Saat kami sedang istirahat makan siang, kami mampir ke sebuah restoran. Awalnya tidak masalah sampai pesanan kami berdua datang. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual saat mencium aroma makanan yang dipesan Jungkook"

"Apa yang dipesannya?"

"Dia memesan krim sup dan saat itu juga aku mual. Aku kekamar mandi dan muntah, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam perutku. Jungkook panik dan dia menangis waktu itu. Aku membuatnya menangis waktu itu Jimin. Aku bersalah"

Jimin sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia bingung dengan keadaan Yoongi, pasalnya Yoongi tidak memiliki riwayat alergi dengan aroma sup krim, bahkan dia pernah memakannya. Tetapi waktu itu Yoonginya mual dan muntah karena sup krim.

"Tidak hyung. Mungkin saja memang aroma sup krim itu lebih kuat dan kau tidak tahan dengan aromanya"

"Tidak hanya itu Jim"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin Jihoon berkunjung kemari. Dia memainkan keyboardku tanpa meminta izin padaku dan saat aku tahu dia menyentuhnya, aku langsung membentaknya. Dia juga menangis Jim. Dan tak lama kemudian dia pulang setelah dijemput dengan Soonyoung"

Yoongi mulai menangis lagi. Merasa sangat bersalah mengingat dia telah membentak adik kesayangannya hanya karena menyentuh keyboardnya.

Jihoon memang sering bermain di apartemen Yoongi dan memainkan keyboardnya. Tetapi emosinya langsung membuncah saat melihat tangan Jihoon berada di keyboardnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jim. Aku tidak berani bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Jihoon, bahkan telepon dari mereka sengaja tak kuangkat. Aku takut mereka marah dan kecewa padaku Jim"

"Tidak akan hyung. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangimu"

"Tapi aku sudah membuat mereka menangis"

"Dengarkan aku hyung"

"..."

"Besok kita akan menemui mereka"

"Apa? Ta..tapi aku.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang. Percaya padaku"

Yoongi mengangguk patuh. Dia memang tidak bisa menentang keputusan yang sudah Jimin tentukan. Dan dia juga percaya dengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi besok kau harus pergi bekerja Jim"

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu mulai sekarang. Aku bisa menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengirim semua tugasku lewat email"

"Tapi Jim, ka-"

"Ssssttt.."

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keinginanmu Yoongi hyung. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jim"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoon dan Jungkook di ruang tamu apartemen Yoongi. Sejak Jihoon dan Jungkook sampai, tak pernah sekalipun Yoongi melihat langsung kearah mereka.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu hanya bisa bersabar. Menunggu Yoongi untuk siap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Jihoon dan Jungkook. Kedua tangan Yoongi saling meremas gelisah. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi memberikan kekuatan.

"Maaf..."

Yoongi bersuara lirih. Jihoon dan Jungkook yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Sejujurnya, mereka tidak marah dengan Yoongi seperti yang Yoongi katakan. Justru mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya itu.

"Yoongi hyung.."

Jihoon mendekati Yoongi dan duduk disampingnya. Memeluk tubuh sang kakak dengan sayang. Sedangkan Yoongi mulai menangis lagi.

"Hyung, aku tidak marah denganmu kok. Jangan menangis lagi"

Jihoon melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Yoongi yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Yoongi mengangguk dan menghentikan tangisannya. Jimin tersenyum melihat kakak beradik dihadapannya ini.

"Maafkan hyung ya. Hyung sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Maaf kalau hyung membuatmu menangis kemarin"

"Tak apa hyung"

"Hyung tidak sedang sakit kan?"

Jungkook menghampiri keduanya, membuat Jimin harus rela menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat pada Jungkook. Yoongi menggeleng. Mengingat memang dirinya tidak dalam kondisi sakit.

"Kukira kau sakit hyung. Aku langsung panik mengetahui kau langsung muntah seperti itu saat makanan datang"

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Tidak tidak. Ini bukan salah hyung kok"

Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang rapih itu kearah Yoongi. Yoongi langsung memeluk kedua adiknya dengan sayang. Merasa bersyukur memiliki adik dan sepupu yang menggemaskan dan perhatian seperti Jihoon dan Jungkook.

Pemandangan indah yang sedang tersaji dihadapan Jimin tak disia-siakannya. Ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya saat melihat ketiganya berpelukan.

Jimin bahagia jika Yoongi nya bahagia. Maka dari itu sesulit apapun halangannya, Jimin akan dengan senang hati melewatinya walau ia tahu sesuatu yang akan datang dapat mengambil nyawanya kapan saja.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat Jimin tahu saat ia berhasil melewatinya. Dia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya. Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang fokus dengan laptop dihadapannya. Secangkir kopi dan beberapa snack tak ketinggalan untuk menemani malamnya. Ini sudah hari ketiga Jimin tak masuk kantor. Tetapi pekerjaannya tetap berjalan lancar. Taehyung juga membantu memimpin rapat yang seharusnya Jimin pimpin.

Walaupun kemarin kabar dirinya membolos dari kantor sudah terdengar hingga telinga sang ayah, tetapi hingga detik ini Jimin masih bisa bernafas. Pasalnya, Jimin dengan mudahnya beralasan jika dirinya harus menemani Yoongi yang sedang sensitif dan tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Langsung saja tuan Park mengizinkan Jimin untuk menemani Yoongi. Tuan dan nyonya Park tidak ingin jika calon menantu kesayangannya sakit, maka dari itu Jimin diperbolehkan bolos kantor.

"Jimin.."

Jimin yang masih fokus dengan kerjaannya menoleh saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Alisnya bertaut bingung melihat Yoongi masih terjaga hingga larut malam begini.

"Kenapa bangun hyung? Mimipi buruk hm?"

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnya hingga Yoongi berada dipangkuan Jimin dan memeluknya. Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Rasa kantuknya masih menyerangnya, tetapi hasratnya untuk tidur sudah hilang.

"Aku mencarimu"

Tersenyum. Itulah yang bisa Jimin lakukan sekarang. Mengelus pipi chubby Yoongi dengan pelan, takut melukai sang pemilik.

"Tidurlah dulu, nanti aku menyusul"

"Tidak mau"

"Hyung..."

"Aku akan menunggumu Jim"

"Tapi ini sudah larut sayang. Kau harus istirahat"

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus istirahat Jimin"

Jimin menyerah. Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan Yoongi. Ini sudah larut dan dirinya sudah lelah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang dikirim Taehyung sore tadi.

"Baiklah. Kau kekamar lebih dulu, aku harus membereskan ini"

Yoongi mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju kamar. Sedangkan Jimin, dia membereskan sisa-sia pekerjaannya lalu menyusul Yoongi kekamarnya.

Tetapi saat tiba dikamar, Jimin sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok Yoongi. Samar-samar dirinya mendengar seseorang didalam kamar mandi. Saat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya Jimin. Didalam, Yoongi sedang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya diwastafel.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?"

Panik melihat Yoongi yang lemas karena muntahnya tetapi tak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Hanya air liurnya. Segera saja Jimin menggendong Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi. Merebahkan perlahan diatas kasurnya dan menyelimuti hingga dada.

"Hyung ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau muntah tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jim. Saat aku menunggumu tiba-tiba saja perutku mual dan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu"

"Kita kerumah sakit ya?"

Jimin mengusap kening Yoongi perlahan tetapi Yoongi menggeleng tak setuju dengan Jimin.

"Kenapa? Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa hyung"

"Ini sudah tengah malam Jim, besok saja ya"

"Tapi hyung ka-"

"Kumohon..."

Jimin mengela nafasnya kasar. Untuk yang sekian kalinya dirinya mencoba bersabar dengan Yoongi. Menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ikut berbaring disamping Yoongi. Tak lupa dibawanya Yoongi kedalam pelukan hangat Jimin.

Setengah jam berlalu, tetapi Jimin masih terjaga. Matanya terus menatap Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Tangannya terulur menyibak surai abu-abu yang mulai pudar itu dari wajah Yoongi.

Dirinya masih khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi. Pikirannya bercabang tak menentu. Menyisihkan berbagai pernyataan didalam benaknya. Jimin menggeleng mencoba mengilangkan pikiran buruknya.

Dikecupnya kening Yoongi dengan lembut beberapa saat. Menyalurkan perasaan sayang yang amat terdalam yang dirasakannya pada Yoongi.

"Tetaplah sehat hyung. Selamat tidur. Aku mencintamu, sangat"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin mengecup singkat hidung mungil Yoongi. Menaikkan selimut dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Yoongi. Menyusulnya kedalam mimpi yang indah kala itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jimin sudah dibuat khawatir dengan Yoongi. Saat Jimin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Dan benar saja. Saat dirinya mengecek kedalam kamar mandi, Yoongi sedang memuntahkan kembali isi perutmya.

Setelah itu Yoongi lemas dan mengaku tak enak badan sejak bangun tidur. Tak ingin mebuang banyak waktu lagi, Jimin segera mengubungi dokter keluarganya dan meminta bertemu di rumah sakit.

Yoongi yang memang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah saat Jimin membersihkan dirinya dan menggantikan bajunya. Dirinya masih merasa mual sejak tadi. Menolak sarapan dan berujung hanya memakan lima suap bubur buatan Jimin.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sedang berada didalam mobil menuju rumah sakit. Yoongi sedari tadi hanya diam dimobil. Membuat Jimin bertambah khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi.

"Apa masih mual hyung?"

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin. Menatap dalam matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Jika merasakan sesuatu bilang padaku, mengerti?"

"Iya"

Hening menyelimuti keadaan mereka berdua hingga mobil Jimin memasuki kawasan rumah sakit.

"Jimin"

"Ya hyung?"

"Aku mau es kirm cokelat"

Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung. Baru saja Yoongi bilang padanya bahwa dia ingin es krim cokelat. Bukannya apa, hari ini Yoongi sedang tidak enak badan dan Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi bertambah sakit karena mengkonsumsi es krim cokelat.

"Hyung sedang sakit"

"Aku sudah tak apa Jim, aku ingin makan es krim sekarang"

"Kita akan makan es krim setelah kau diperiksa dengan dokter Kim"

"Kau janji?"

"Janji"

"Yey!"

Jimin tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia merasa senang dapat melihat Yoongi yang berteriak girang hanya karena dirinya dijanjikan dibelikan es krim oleh Jimin.

Mereka bergegas menuju lantai lima untuk bisa sampai keruangan dokter Kim. Dokter Kim memang baru menjadi dokter keluarga Jimin setelah ayahnya yang dulu menjadi dokter keluarganya. Walau terbilang masih muda tetapi keahlian dokter yang memiliki nama Kim Seokjin ini tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Pemeriksaan berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak lama, hanya sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh menit. Yoongi juga tenang saat pemeriksaan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang rasa mualnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Yoongi hyung tidak sakit parah kan dok?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Jimin begitu khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya, sedangkan dirinya menyibukkan diri dengan catatan hasil pemeriksaan Yoongi.

"Tubuhnya memang sedikit melemah dari biasanya, itu mungkin karna rasa mual yang membuat tuan Min tidak nafsu makan"

"Lalu?"

"Dilihat dari gejalanya tidak ada penyakit serius. Hanya saja pola makan dan istirahat tolong diperhatikan dan diusahakan agar tuan Min tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang berat hingga membuat stres"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Ah dan satu lagi. Tolong setiap bulannya tuan Min datang check up kerumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangannya"

"Ah tentu saja aku akan menemaninya menemuimu un-"

"Bukan denganku, tetapi ke dokter kandungan. Tuan Min hamil tiga minggu"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir dua jam berlalu sejak Jimin dan Yoongi kembali dari rumah sakit. Keduanya bungkam saat berada dimobil maupun hingga sekarang. Yoongi masih berada didalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, sedangkan Jimin terdiam di sofa ruang tamu.

Mereka masih shock dengan perkataan dokter Kim tadi dirumah sakit. Mereka masih belum mengerti kenapa Yoongi bisa mengandung anaknya dan bahkan sudah berumur tiga minggu. Yoongi adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak seharusnya hamil dan melahirkan anak.

Tetapi dokter Kim bilang bahwa male pregnant memang masih tabu dikalangan orang. Hanya segelintir laki-laki istimewa yang memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya. Salah satunya adalah Yoongi.

Tidak. Jimin bukannya tidak suka mengetahui bahwa Yoongi hamil. Siapa yang tidak suka jika dirinya akan segera menjadi ayah. Dirinya bahagia, tentu saja.

Hanya saja dirinya menghawatirkan keadaan Yoongi. Jimin takut Yoongi belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dapat mengandung anak didalam dirinya.

Sedari tadi Yoongi belum keluar dari kamarnya. Jimin sudah berkali-kali memanggil dan mengetuk pintu, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka. Jimin segera bangkit dari posisinya dan segera menghampiri Yoongi. Beruntung keadaannya tidak banyak berubah sejak mereka tiba di apartemen. Hanya pakaian Yoongi sudah diganti menjadi lebih santai. Walau tak terlihat jelas, Jimin masih bisa melihat bekas airmata dipipi Yoongi.

"Hyung tak apa?"

Gelengan halus menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin. Yoongi mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jimin yang memabukkan.

"Aku bahagia Jim. Sangat bahagia"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Dadanya yang sempat terasa sesak kini sudah lega. Matanya mulai berkaca menahan cairan yang tak terbendung. Tangis bahagia. Dirapatkannya tubuh Yoongi dengannya. Mengelus sayang kepala Yoongi.

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Jimin?"

"Hm"

"Aku... mencintaimu. Jangan pernah pergi dariku"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang. Dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selamanya"

Mereka berpelukan hangat malam itu. Malam yang menjadi saksi dimana cinta Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi saling berbalas. Bersyukur atas kenikmatan yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka.

Seorang malaikat diantara mereka. Malaikat yang akan menemani mereka disaat senang maupun susah. Malaikat yang akan membuat mereka merasakan bahagia yang teramat dalam diri masing-masing. Malaikat yang akan memanggil mereka dengan suara merdunya. _'Appa dan Eomma'._

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakanlah"

Jimin melepas pelukan mereka. Menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi tanpa keraguan. Matanya menyiratkan rasa cinta yang besar dan keseriusan disana.

"Mungkin ini tidak romantis tapi...aku, Park Jimin memintamu Yoongi hyung, untuk menjadi teman hidupku. Orang yang sangat aku cintai dan sayangi. Orang yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Selamanya, hingga nafas ini tidak berhembus lagi dan jantung ini berhenti berdetak"

"..."

"Yoongi hyung, maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

"Ya"

Yoongi mengangguk mantap. Menerima Jimin menjadi suaminya, orang terkasihnya. Mereka saling bertatapan mesra. Jarak diantara mereka mulai mengikis. Baik Yoongi maupun Jimin sudah menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bukan ciuman panas dan menggairahkan seperti biasanya. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta yang terus mengalir. Menghangatkan perasaan masing-masing. Menggelitik perut karena sensasinya.

Tak lama bibir keduanya terlepas. Detik berikutnya mereka berpelukan untuk yang sekian kalinya. Tak lupa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan syukur atas kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hey Jimin!"

"Taehyung"

"Yak tak kusangka kau menikah sekarang"

"Kenapa? Kau iri heh? Menikah saja sana sama Jungkook. Aku yakin anak itu akan menerimamu"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan tampan"

"Terserah kau saja Tae"

Ya benar. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jimin dan Yoongi mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarganya. Hari pernikahan yang sudah sangat Jimin dan Yoongi tunggu-tunggu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia.

Jimin dengan kemeja putihnya ditambah tuxedo hitam dengan dasi senada, tak lupa sepatu resmi berwarna putih. Terlihat sangat tampan.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, Yoongi memakai kemeja hitam, tuxedo putih dan sepatu yang berwarna hitam. Dan dasi kupu-kupu putih yang membuatnya menggemaskan.

"Hyung perutmu kenapa belum terlihat membesar?"

"Jihoon, kandunganku baru dua bulan"

"Kukira sudah terlihat"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat adiknya yang penasaran dengan kandungannya. Tak berhenti memperhatikan perut Yoongi sejak tadi.

"Kau sedang apa Jihoon?"

"Eh Jimin hyung, aku sedang melihat kandungan Yoongi hyung"

"Kau ingin?"

"Mwo?"

"Kalau kau ingin minta sama Soonyoungmu itu"

Seketika pipi Jihoon berubah menjadi merah padam. Merasa malu dengan perkataan yang baru resmi menjadi kakak iparnya. Tak ingin bertambah malu, Jihoon segera pergi dari hadapan Jimin dan menuju kekasihnya. Jimin yang melihat tingkah Jihoon hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Mereka berdua sama saja"

"Siapa yang sama saja Jim?"

"Yoongi hyung..."

"Aku tanya siapa yang sama saja Jim?"

"Kau dan Jihoon"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Jihoon sama-sama menggemaskan. Tapi tenang saja, hyung tetap yang paling menggemaskan dan paling aku cintai didunia ini"

"Gombal"

"Itu fakta hyung"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja Jim"

Jimin dan Yoongi. Dua makhluk yang saling mencintai. Saling menjaga dan melindungi. Memberi ribuan kasih yang tak terhitung. Bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mencintai dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Mereka memang bukan orang yang sempurna. Tetapi mereka bisa sempurna jika bersatu. Dulu memang kisah cinta mereka hanya memiliki dua orang tokoh utama. Tetapi sekarang, ada penambahan tokoh dalam cerita cinta mereka.

Seorang malaikat kecil yang membuat kisah cinta mereka lebih berwarna. Bertambah hangat setiap waktunya. Tak pernah sedetikpun terlewat tanpa kata cinta. Itulah kisah mereka sekarang. Jimin, Yoongi, dan buah hati mereka.

Di masa yang akan datang. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan menghampirinya. Sebuah bencanakah? Atau kebahagian yang lain? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya. Walau badai menghadang, mereka tahu. Akan selalu ada pelangi yang akan menyambut mereka setelahnya.

Karena mereka saling mencintai. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

Loving U.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Yey... akhirnya selesai juga. Ini dia yang kemaren minta sequel dari Missing U. Maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya ngga nyambung atau aneh. Maklum lagi banyak tugas huhu. Buat yang udah review di Missing U, author mau bilang Terima Kasih dengan semuanya. Soalnya ini cerita pertama Minyoon yang author buat.

Hehehe... untuk Loving U, author ngga janji bakal ada lanjutannya, nikmatin aja dulu untuk dua cerita yang udah ada heheh...

Ada satu lagi nih...  
Doain authornya hari senin mau UKK heheh.. semoga nilai authornya naik ya.. AMIN...

Thanks all.. and Good Bye..


End file.
